


Joven asustado.

by Fallingdown



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, Omegaverso, mención Mpreg, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: Donde Daehwi quiere darle un cachorro a sus hyungs y olvida que Wanna One es temporal.Poliamor.





	Joven asustado.

Daehwi sería un buen padre, o eso es lo que piensa cuando entre horario y horario aún le queda tiempo para retorcerse en los recuerdos de su pasado. Su padre fue un buen hombre y cree que lo único que le hubiese gustado pedirle sería haber evitar a la muerte por unos años más.

Daehwi es un joven omega de diecisiete años que cree haber encontrado a sus almas gemelas en sus hyungs y en el menor del grupo, creando un fino lazo sin importar quien es un beta, un alfa u otro omega. Él ama a todos y cada uno por igual, aún cuando su vínculo tiene fecha de caducidad. Esa caducidad en un principio le causaba tranquilidad, ahora cada día que pasa, está más seguro que oprime su pequeño y enamorado corazón de adolescente, él no va soportar dejarlos ir a todos –incluso a Woojin, cuando las agendas cambien y dejen de compartir dormitorio-.

Su madre, en el esfuerzo de una joven alfa criando a su cría, lo moldeo en los esquemas más tradicionalistas que tuvo a su mano. Sus abuelos le dijeron que era lo mejor, así algún día-cuando ella también tuviera que partir- podría estar tranquila de que su bebé estaría en las manos adecuadas, en las manos del alma gemela.

Fue en boca de ella que creyó en todas las historias de amor, donde los frágiles omegas-aquellos que no decían groserías y se tapaban la boca al sorprenderse- encontraban a sus alfas amados y eran felices por siempre. Muchas veces el final era por amor u otras el amor llegaba con el tiempo, cuando una cría de por medio no les dejaba a apartarse. La gente solía enamorarse de lo cotidiano y se esforzaba para ello.

Su  _habitus_ le permite creer que un bebé es la solución.

Sin embargo no sabe como transmitir su deseo a sus hyungs, ellos también lo quieren, pero decidieron que la caducidad en su relación era relación suficiente razón para ignorar las leyendas de amores eternos y no marcarlo. Y esa no-marca dolía mucho más de lo que ninguno de ellos podía imaginar. Su omega muere, él puede sentirlo, el rechazo constante y el contacto limitado le sumergen a una obscuridad para la cual no está preparado.

Daehwi sabe que usar su celo en contra de las personas que ama es caer por de más bajo y sus compañeros jamás le perdonaran, pero conocer a los pequeños del casting, no hizo más que reforzar su necesidad de llevar algo dentro de joven vientre. Él lo llama natural, cree que es su naturaleza que le pide cumplir con su rol antes de que sea demasiado tarde y tenga que alejarse de las personas que ama.

Daehwi es un egoísta, él lo sabe pero tampoco sabe qué hacer. Conoce que sus hyungs tenían una vida antes que él  pero le lastima saber que una vez que todo termine ellos podrán retomar su vida y con el paso del tiempo se olvidaran de su lazo ¿Qué mal puede hacerles dejarle una cría para recordarlos?

Él es por demasiado joven, no olvida ese detalle. Él es joven y con un brillante futuro por delante, pero tampoco puede olvidarse del techo de cristal que lo separa de sus metas: Siempre va a ser un omega -más- dentro de una industria musical hecha para omegas infértiles, betas y alfas.

 

—…ehwi-yah, Daehwi-yah…— el mayor de sus compañeros lo despierta removiéndolo suavemente, dejando pequeños besitos en rostro intercalados por cada vez que dice su nombre.

 

Jisung tiene un ligero olor de mandarinas que lo envuelve y casi le obliga volver a dormir. Escucha un suspiro de su parte y como es abrazado. Luego de unos minutos siente unos pasos que vienen de la otra habitación y el aroma a margaritas casi tapa el cítrico.

 

—¿El príncipe aún no ha despertado?— Minhyun es un alfa, pero su aroma es tan armonioso como las facciones de su rostro. Reparte un par de caricias por su cuello y deposita un beso en sus labios, para luego darle uno de Jisung. Su omega se siente feliz al sentir los latidos acompasados de los tres.

 

Un nuevo par de brazos lo rodean, posiblemente Daniel ha llegado sin hacer ruido y su falta de aroma ha impedido que lo notara.

 

—Hyung~—susurra con voz tierna— tenemos hambre y no sabemos qué comer.

 

Esas palabras bastan para que ambos dejen la habitación.

Minutos después siente un conjunto de olores que ama, penetrar sus sentidos.

Las rosas llegan suaves caricias. 

El café con palmaditas en la cabeza. 

La miel deja zendos recorridos con las yemas de los dedos que van desde su cervical a su cadera.

Un segundo le basta para pensar sobre que aroma predominaría en una cría que fuera de todos. ¿Qué olor tendría aquel fruto de amor mientras lo acurrucase en su pecho?

Otra incógnita se abre en sus pensamientos de enamorado: si otro de los omegas llevara el embarazo ¿Su aroma se camuflaría con el del bebé? El imaginar el aroma a miel de Jihoon mezclado con el limón de Jaehwan hace un sentimiento cálido se instale en su pecho.   

¿Cuán difícil puede llegar a ser poner en palabras su deseo de una familia?

Guanlin y Jinyoung están en clase. Dicha afirmación es una obviedad, cuando pasados unos minutos aún no siente el aroma a bebé –común en personas que aún no se han presentado- ni la esencia a hierba buena.    

Los horarios aún son muy apretados, así que cuando se detienen las palmaditas en su cabeza, sabe que es hora de abrir los ojos.

Uno por uno le dan depositando pequeños besos y él responde con sonrisas –esas sonrisas que vienen del alma y son capaces de iluminar las pesadumbres de sus compañeros sin que lo sepa-.

En algún momento, entre el primer reality y el casting, cuando las cámaras se fueron, acomodaron y movieron camas a la habitación más grande de tal modo de dormir todos en el mismo lugar.

Antes de desayunar, Daehwi se dirige a una de las habitaciones que quedó básicamente vacía e imagina lo bien que quería una cuna blanca con tunes colgando en forma de doseles en el centro. Probablemente quedaría mucho más bello si el lugar fuera decorado con todo tipo de peluches en todo pastel y pusieran el techo pegatinas de estrellas para que brillaran en la noche.

Apoya una mano en su vientre, sintiendo la mezcla de los aromas de sus compañeros y soñando que así llegaría su verdadera felicidad. Quiere llorar, no entiende realmente porqué. Quizás sea el sentimiento de desesperación que lo carcome cuando sus fantasías vuelven a romperse.

Ellos no son Wanna One: diferentes compañías, diferentes proyectos, diferentes planes a futuro.

Wanna One es temporal: Solo un pocos mese más antes del final.

Su amor es temporal: tan efímero como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Él es temporal: como las lluvias en primavera, él solo podrá percibir el rocío antes de que éste se termine de desvanecer.

Sus amores lo van a olvidar: Lo olvidarán, así como se olvida el frío del invierno. Será solo un recuerdo en su anaquel de memorias. Cumplirá su función de ser un omega más, un omega tan poco querido como para no ser marcado.

Es abrazado, muy fuerte y la mezcla de aromas es mucho más fuerte.

Escucha como Minhyun pide el porqué de su llanto y Woojin frota su espalda. Jihoon hace que esconda su nariz en a porción de su cuello que destila feromonas, a la par que libera el olor de un omega desesperado por calmar a su cría.  Jisung seca sus lágrimas suavemente.

Siente caricias por todo el cuerpo, cada uno de los ocho miembros le brinda a su manera su contención y siente aún más pesado el pecho cuando sin querer aquellas palabras salen de sus labios.

 

—Quiero un bebé, por favor, quiero un bebé.

 

 


End file.
